Edmund H. Sears
Rev. Edmund Hamilton Sears (April 6, 1810 - January 14, 1876) was an American poet and Unitarian parish minister and author, who wrote a number of theological works that influenced 19th century liberal Protestantism.Peter Hughes, Edmund Hamilton Sears, Dictionary of Unitarian & Universalist Biography, Unitarian Universalist History & Heritage Society. Web, Nov. 10, 2013. Life Sears was born on April 6, 1810, youngest of 3 sons of Lucy (Smith) and Joseph Sears. He grew up on a farm within sight of the Berkshire Hills, in Sandisfield, Massachusetts. Sears attended Union College, in Schenectady, New York, where he was a member of the Delta Phi Fraternity. Following graduation from Union in 1834, Sears attended Harvard Divinity School, graduating in 1837 He began to preach as a missionary in Toledo, Ohio, remaining nearly a year. He served Greater Boston Unitarian congregations in Wayland, Lancaster, and Weston, Massachusetts. With Rev Rufus Ellis he edited "The Monthly Religious Magazine" for twelve years. He died January 14, 1876, in Weston, Massachusetts. Recognition Sears is known today primarily as the man who penned the words to "It Came Upon the Midnight Clear" in 1849. It has been sung to 2 tunes, one by Richard Storrs Willis and another adapted by Arthur Sullivan from a traditional English air. Sears originally wrote the song as a melancholy reflection on his times while a minister in Wayland, Massachusetts. However, "It Came Upon the Midnight Clear" has since become a popular Christmas carol. Publications * Regeneration. Boston: Crosby, Nichols, 1853. *''Revolution or Reform: A discourse occasioned by the present crisis: Preached at Wayland, Mass., Sunday, June 15, 1856''. Washington, DC: printed by Buell & Blanchard, 1856. * Pictures of the Olden Time: As show in the fortunes of a family of the pilgrims. Boston: Crosby, Nichols / Cincinnati, OH: George S. Blanchard / London: Sampson Low, 1857. *''Hindrances to a Successful Ministry: A sermon preached at the ordination of Jared M. Heard in Clinton, Mass., August 25, 1858. Boston: L.C. Bowles, 1858. * ''Athanasia; or, Foregleams of immortality. Boston: American Unitarian Association, 1858. **published in UK as Foregleams of Immortality. London: Allman & Son, 1859. **revised and enlarged as Foregleams and Foreshadows of Immortality. Philadelphia: Claxton, Ramsen, & Haffelfinger, 1873. *''Memorial of Rev. Jared M. Heard : a sermon preached at his funeral in Fitchburg, March 24, 1864. Boston: Leonard C. Bowles, 1864. * ''The Fourth Gospel: The heart of Christ. Boston: Noyes, Holmes, 1872. * Sermons and Songs of the Christian Life. Boston: Noyes, Holmes, 1875. *''Christ in the Life: Sermons, with a selection of poems. Boston: Lockwood, Brooks, 1876 1877. * ''The Listening Ear of Night. New York: E.S. Warner, 1903. Juvenile *''"That Glorious Song of Old"'' (illustrated by Alfred Fredericks). Boston: Lee & Shepard; New York: C.T. Dillingham, 1883. Edited *''The Monthly Religious Magazine'' (edited with Rev. Rufus Ellis). Boston: Leonard C. Bowles, 1861-1873. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Edmund Hamilton Sears 1810-1876, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 10, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References Basic biographical information on Sears may be found in History of the Church in Weston (1909), and Samuel A. Elliot, Heralds of a Liberal Faith, vol. 3 (1910). A more thorough account is Chandler Robins, "Memoir of Rev. Edmund Hamilton Sears," Proceedings of the Massachusetts Historical Society 18 (1891). See also Albert Christ-Janer et al., comps., American Hymns Old and New (2 vols., 1980); George W. Cooke, Unitarianism in America (1902); Conrad E. Wright, The Liberal Christians (1970); and Wright, American Unitarianism, 1805-1865 (1989). Obituaries and tributes are in the Unitarian Review (Feb. 1876); the Christian Register, 22 and 29 Jan. 1872; and the Boston Daily Advertiser, 18 Jan. 1876. Notes External links ;Poems *"Christmas Carols (It came upon the midnight clear)" *Sears, Edmund Hamilton (1810-1876) at Representative Poetry Online (1 poem) *Edmund H. Sears at Hymnary.org ;About *Sears, Edmund Hamilton (1810-1976) at Harvard Square Library *Edmund Hamilton Sears in the Dictionary of Unitarian and Universalist Biography Category:1810 births Category:1876 deaths Category:Union College (New York) alumni Category:Harvard Divinity School alumni Category:American Unitarians Category:19th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:Christian poets Category:Hymnists